A Holiday To Remember!
by ReadingsSexy
Summary: Adam Rove and Joan Girardi are back together again. They spend the winter holiday together, the day after Christmas at the Girardi's house... This is just a short, sweet work of fanfiction based on the Character Adam and Joan from the show Joan Of Arcadia


"A Holiday To Remember"

An Adam/Joan mini-fanfic by Melody Brewton.

This is purely a work of fanfiction for the show Joan Of Arcadia. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own any rights to this show and I'm not making any money out of this fanfic or any future stories I decide to write about Joan Of Arcadia.

Fanfic info: Adam and Joan have both just finished their first semester in college and have gotten back together since their breakup from their junior year in high school. Joan is back home visiting her family the Girardis for Christmas break. The day after Christmas, Adam and his father visit the Girardis.

Rating- TV-14 for sweet smut between Joan and Adam! ;)

(Adam is laying in bed at home the morning after Christmas listening to The Beatles on his Ipod. He's suddenly startled by the ringing of his cellphone. He quickly reaches over to look at the caller ID and sees it's Joan calling him. He picks his phone up right away.)

Adam- Jane! Hey.

Joan- Hi. I hope I didn't wake you. I know it's pretty early in the morning.

Adam- No, I was already awake. I was listening to my Ipod.

Joan- I really wanted to talk to you. I want to invite you to my house tonight for dinner with the family. Your dad's invited as well.

Adam- Yeah, sure. That would be great! What time should I come over?

Joan- At least by 7:00 but you can come earlier if you want to.

Adam- Okay, I'll be there. I know my dad would like to come so I'll tell him.

Joan- Really? Okay. Great! I can't wait to see you. We should spend some time together after dinner. If you'd want to that is.

Adam- Of course. We can go over to my house and watch a few movies together. If that's okay with you.

Joan- That would be fun! It would also be nice to have some time to talk to each other too. Maybe spend some intimate time together.

Adam- You bet. You know I can't resist you!

Joan- I can't resist you either. I love you, baby. I'll see you tonight!

Adam- I love you too! Bye, Jane.

Joan- Bye Adam!

(When Adam hangs up his cellphone, he gets up from his bed and goes to his kitchen to talk to his dad.)

Adam- Dad, Jane just called me and invited you and I over for dinner tonight at her house. Do you want to go?

Mr. Rove- Yeah I would. I'm not working tonight so that would be great.

Adam- Would it be okay for Jane and I to come over to our house after dinner? We want to hang out. We'll be in my room so we won't be in the way or anything.

Mr. Rove- That's fine. Just promise me one thing. Promise me that you'll always use protection no matter what. I know what it's like to be your age. I remember perfectly.

Adam- Dad, I don't need a lecture on sex. I know everything already. Jane will always use protection.

Mr. Rove- Okay. Good. I know you like her but you need to always protect you and Joan.

Adam- Don't worry, I will. I love her.

(Back at the Girardi's house Joan is in the kitchen helping her mom prepare dinner.)

Joan- Mom, is it okay if I go over to Adam's place after dinner tonight?

Helen- I guess it would be okay. What are you two going to do?

Joan- Watch TV and spend some time together talking.

Helen- Okay but be careful because he broke your heart before and I don't want it happening again. Just don't let him pressure you into doing anything you don't want to.

Joan- Mom, you always worry about me soo much. Trust me, Adam and I are going to be together for good. Maybe not forever but we're planning on making things last as long as we can. He's really changed since high school.

Helen- I sure hope so. It's just that you're my daughter and I want you to be happy and safe.

(At Adam's house, at 6 o' clock, he has just finished getting ready to go over to Joan's. Adam's dad is already dressed and is waiting by the front door for Adam to be ready.)

Mr. Rove- Adam we should get going. It takes about half an hour to get the Girardi's house. I'll be in the car.

Adam- Okay dad. I just have to get Jane's gift for her.

(Adam picks up her present from his desk and goes outside to go to Joan's. Less less than thirty minutes later, Adam arrives at Joan's. He get out of the car and goes to ring the doorbell. Will opens the door.)

Will- Hi, Adam. How are you?

Adam- I'm fine Mr. Girardi. Thanks for having my dad and I over.

Helen- No problem. Anytime. Come inside so you don't freeze.

Adam- Yeah, it's like under 40 degrees outside.

(Adam's dad comes up to the door and him and Will exchange quick hellos. Adam and his dad go inside and shut the door behind them.)

Will- Take off your coats and make yourselves at home. Everyone is in the kitchen.

(Adam and his dad hang up their coats and walk into the kitchen. Joan's at the table reading a magazine. Helen is putting the finishing touches on dinner. Luke and Kevin are talking. Joan suddenly realizes that Adam is standing in the kitchen. She gets up and goes over to him.)

Joan- Hi. It's great to see you. Give me a hug!

Adam- Hi, Jane. It's great to see you too. I have a present for you.

Joan- Thanks, Adam. I have one for you too.

(Adam gives Joan his present. Joan wraps her arms around Adam and they embrace in a big hug. Joan then starts walking into the living room and Adam follows her. She goes up to the Christmas tree and picks up Adam's gift.)

Joan- Here you go. Merry Christmas!

Adam- Thanks so much. But Jane, you didn't have to. Open my present first.

(Joan unwraps her gift from Adam and produces a sterling silver charm bracelet with a heart on it. Adam then opens up his present and pulls out a silver watch with a paint brush in the center of it.)

Adam- Thank you! Your soo thoughtful, Jane. Great watch.

Joan- So are you. I love the bracelet.

Adam- We're standing under mistletoe so we might as well you know…

Joan- Of course. We should kiss anyway.

(Adam and Joan share a short but sweet kiss that's interrupted by Luke.)

Luke- I don't want to interrupt you guys but umm it's time for dinner now soo…

Joan- Okay, Luke. Thanks for telling us.

Adam- I'm going to put my watch on. Do you want to put on your bracelet?

Joan- Sure. I need a little help though.

(Joan hands Adam the bracelet. Adam opens up the clasp on the bracelet and puts it on Joan's right wrist. Joan and him exchange a smile and walk into the kitchen together. Luke follows them.)

Kevin- So what did you guys give each other as gifts?

Joan- Adam gave me this charm bracelet and I gave him a watch.

Kevin- That's cool. It's great to see you, Adam.

Adam- Yeah. It's great seeing all of you again.

Helen- The food's all ready. Is everyone ready to eat?

Adam- Definitely, Mrs. Girardi.

(Everyone sits down at the table and Helen brings the food over to the table. The food gets passed around and everyone starts eating.)

Will- So Adam, how's college treating you?

Adam- It's been great. I took an Art class last semester and I'm taking one next semester.

Helen- Adam, that's wonderful. I bet your one of the best in the class. Your one of the greatest Art students I've had.

Adam- Thanks Mrs. Girardi. By the way, this steak is wonderful.

Helen- Why thank you, Adam. I'm glad you enjoy it.

(Less than twenty minutes later, everyone is just about finished with their food.)

Luke- Thanks mom I'm stuffed.

Mr. Rove- Thanks, Helen. Dinner was great.

Helen- Would anyone like dessert? It's chocolate pie with cool whip and ice cream.

Will- I would love some.

Mr. Rove- Absolutely. Count me in.

Joan- Mom, is it okay if Adam and I skip dessert?

Helen- It's okay with me if it's fine with Adam.

Adam- Yeah. Okay.

Helen- It was great having dinner with you, Adam. Please come back again soon to visit us.

Adam- I will Mrs. Girardi. Bye.

Helen- Bye, Adam. Joan, don't stay out too late.

Will- No drinking. I don't want you to get in any accident with your car.

Joan- Dad, I won't. I'll be fine. Bye everyone!

Helen, Kevin, Luke, and Will *in unison*- Bye Joan.

Mr. Rove- It was nice seeing you, Joan.

Joan- You too, Mr. Rove. Bye.

(Joan gets up from the table and Adam follows her. In the living room, they both put on their jackets and walk outside to Joan's car. They soon arrive at Adam's house. They get out of Joan's car and walk inside together holding hands.)

Joan- I can't wait to get my jacket off. I hate wearing heavy clothing and I hate winter.

Adam- I can warm you up. Do you want to go to my room?

Joan- Yeah. I would. We haven't been alone in a while.

Adam- I know. It sucks. I love our time alone together!

(Joan and Adam take off their jackets and Joan follows Adam into his room. He turns on the lights and dims them. Then he goes over to his stereo and puts on an oldies rock CD. The song is I Want You.)

Joan- I like this song. It's my favorite Beatles song.

Adam- Me too. It describes the way I feel about you.

Joan- Really? That's sweet. Me too.

(Adam sits down on his bed next to Joan and they start kissing. The kissing leads to making out. Joan lays down on her back with Adam on top of her. He stops suddenly to undo his shirt and takes it off.)

Joan- Adam. Do you really want to do this?

Adam- Yes. Do you? If we don't we don't have to do this tonight.

Joan- No. I want to. But I want to have protection. I've never done this before.

Adam- I know what you mean. Don't be nervous and don't worry. I have a box of condoms in my dresser drawer.

Joan- Thanks. I really love you and I know that I want you to be my first.

Adam- I love you too. Get comfortable and I'll light some candles and get a condom.

(Adam gets up off the bed and gets out a condom. Then he lights the candles and takes off his pants and boxers but not his underwear while Joan takes off her dress, bra, and panties.)

Joan- The candles look great! Can you please dim the lights?

Adam- Okay. Sure thing. Hold on a sec.

(Adam turns off the light and goes over to the bed. He sits down and looks over at Joan in all of her beauty.)  
Adam- Jane, you look really amazing. You're beautiful naked. You're always beautiful to me and you always will be.

Joan- Adam, I think you look so amazing too. You're handsome and different from other guys. I'm lucky to have you.

Adam- I'm lucky to have you too. I'm really not like other guys. It's not like I'm trying to get into your pants. We've known each other for a few years now and I'm not going to pressure you into anything anymore.

Joan- Thanks. Adam, I'm ready now. I want you inside me. Just make sure to put on a condom.

Adam- You got it. This is going to be beautiful. I promise you. Do you want to be on top or on bottom?

Joan- Whatever you want. Either way is okay with me.

Adam- You can be on top. It's fine with me.

(Joan gets up and stands up. Adam takes off his underwear, puts on the condom, and lays down on his bed. Joan gets on top and they start moving together. Up and down in perfect rhythm, they melt into each other and continue to make love. Joan eventually collapses onto Adam's chest, then rolls over onto the left side of Adam on the bed.)

Joan- That was wonderful. It was more than that actually. It was perfect. Just like us.

Adam- I know. I'm glad it was perfect. I really love you.

Joan- I love you too. I always have an awesome time with you!

Adam- Me too. We need to spend time like this together more often.

Joan- Yeah, we do. Let's just hold each other and cuddle now.

Adam- Of course. Anything for you, Jane.

(Adam and Joan cuddle together and spend the most of the night in Adam's room.)

End of fanfic.


End file.
